You Are the Music in Me
by Disneybenderfan92
Summary: A oneshot about Chanticleer with a chick different from Goldie.


**I was recently watching Rock-A-Doodle on YouTube especially since I haven't seen this movie in a while and it brought a little inspiration to this oneshot where Chanticleer is having a duet with a different girl besides Goldie.**

 **Chanticleer belongs to Rock-A-Doodle which is owned by Don Bluth and Goldcrest.**

 **You Are the Music in Me belongs to High School Musical 2 which is the property of Disney.**

 **Ginger and the story belongs to me.**

 **When it comes to the singing, italic is Ginger, underline is Chanticleer, italic/underline is Ginger and Chanticleer, and bold is the farm animals joining in.**

 **To avoid any confusion, this has nothing to do with the movie. It's just pure imagination and it's as if Chanticleer never left the farm and The Grand Duke of Owls didn't cause any trouble.**

 **Little backstory: Ginger was practicing a song on her guitar and Chanticleer joins in with her.**

* * *

Ginger tuned her guitar while humming 'You Gotta Sing', remembering when her parents taught her the song since she was a baby chick. She didn't realize that Chanticleer was walking by and happened to listen to her play.

When she felt that her guitar was perfectly tuned, she started playing the melody that had been in her head for some time. She had a crush on Chanticleer since she arrived to his farm and she wanted to express her emotions through the song. She started singing softly.

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na yeah_

 _You are the music in me_

She stopped when she realized she had an audience. She turned to see Chanticleer, her dearest friend, watching interestingly.

Chanticleer commented, "That's a nice melody."

Ginger replied, "Thanks. It has been in my head for a while."

Chanticleer inquired, sitting next to her, "Where did you learn how to sing?"

She answered, "My folks taught me, kinda like how your pa taught you how to sing. They lived on a farm near the church where they would see and listen to the children and their parents and teachers sing the hymnals and they took it to heart. My pa gave me this guitar just before I came to live here."

Chanticleer asked, "Can you play some more?"

Ginger hesitated, "I don't know, Chanti. I love to sing but I never sang for anyone before."

Chanticleer encouraged, "It's okay. I won't judge."

Ginger relented, still insecure, "Well, if you insist."

She started playing again, singing softly like before.

 _Na na na na_

 _Na na na na yeah_

 _You are the music in me_

 _You know the words once upon a time_

 _Make you listen, there's a reason_

 _When you dream, there's a chance you'll find_

 _a little laughter or happy ever after_

To Ginger's shock, Chanticleer joined in with her and that gave her a bit more courage than she had before to confess her feelings to Chanticleer.

 _You're harmony to the melody_

 _that's echoing inside my head_

 _A single voice_ ( Single voice)

 _above the noise_

 _and like a common thread_

Hmm, you're pulling me

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

Oh, you are the music in me

Yeah, it's living in all of us

 _and it's brought us here because_

(because) _you a_ _re the music in me_

 _Na na na na_

Oh

 _Na na na na_

Yeah yeah yeah

( _Na na na na_ )

 _You are the music in me_

 _It's like I knew you before we met (_ before we met)

 _Can't explain it_ , _there's no name for it_

 _I sang you words I've never said_

and it was easy ( _so easy_ )

because you see the real me ( _I see_ )

 _As I am, you understand_

 _and that's more than I'll ever known_

 _to hear your voice_ ( hear your voice) _above the noise_

 _and know I'm not alone_

 _Oh, you're singing to me_

 _When I hear my favorite song_

 _I know that we belong_

 _You are the music in me_

 _It's living in all of us_

 _and it's brought us here because_

 _you are the music in me_

 _Together we're gonna sing_

 _We got the power to say what we feel_ ( _what we feel_ )

Connected and real

 _Can't keep it all inside_

By then Patou, Snipes, Peepers, and the other farm animals have joined in with Chanticleer and Ginger.

 **Na na na na**

 _Oh yeah_

 **Na na na na**

Yeah, yeah

 **Na na na na**

 _ **You are the music in**_ **_me_**

 **Na na na na**

 _Oh yeah_

 **Na na na na**

 _Oh yeah_

 **Na na na na**

 _ **You are the music in me**_

 **When I hear my favorite** **song** ( favorite song)

 **I know that we belong** ( _we_ _belong_ )

 **You are the music in me**

 **Yeah, it's living in all of us**

 **It's brought us here** ( _here because_ )

 _ **You are the music in me**_

 **Na na na na**

 _Oh yeah_

 **Na na na na**

 _Oh yeah_

 **Na na na na**

 _ **You are the music in me**_

Yeah

Ginger blushed as they cheered for her. Her blush deepened when Chanticleer planted a small kiss on her cheek.

Chanticleer smiled, "You are the music in me too."

She looked surprised that he understood the message behind the song. Then she smiled, her blush slowly lessen.

Ever since then, whenever Chanticleer and Ginger say 'you are the music in me', they are saying 'I love you'.

* * *

 **Last I heard about Chanticleer's voice actor, Glen Campbell, he is suffering from Alzheimer's disease so this oneshot is dedicated to his involvement in the movie and my prayers go with him and his family.**


End file.
